WE ARE ONE! EXO IMNIDA
by Jung YongHwa
Summary: Mungkin Kris seperti ini karena dia baru mengetahui bahwa kehidupan seorang bintang tidak seperti yang diimpikannya. EXO Brothership here.
1. Chapter 1

WE ARE ONE!

EXO IMNIDA .

Author : Jung YongHwa

Genre : Friendship, Sad

Desclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, tapi FF ini murni punya saya ^^

TEASER I

"Aku berharap nama EXO akan semakin terang!"

"Aku bahagia dapat menjadi member EXO!"

"Ya.. walaupun aku harus keluar dari EXO .."

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita tidak bertengkar dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan tetaplah seperti ini dalam keadaan seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama."

"Kau tau kenapa aku menangis? Aku menangis karena aku teringat betapa sulitnya kita menjalani ini .. dan aku senang kini semua membuahkan hasil ."

"Mereka mungkin marah padaku. Dan maksud mereka kali ini adalah menginginkan aku mati."

"Kris mungkin seperti ini karena telah mengerti jika kehidupan seorang bintang tak seperti yang diimpikannya."

"KENAPA KITA DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI?! MEREKA MENGANGGAP KITA BONEKA APA?!"

"Jangan seperti ini, bukankah kau berkata ingin selalu bersama ber-12?"

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua, dan kita pasti dapat melewati ini semua .. Bahkan mungkin tanpa salah satu leader kita."

"Tidak! Dia masih bagian dari EXO!"

...

TEASER II

**Februari 2013**

BRAKK

"Yakk! Huang Zi Tao! Kau mengagetiku! Untuk apa kau membanting Ipod mu, huh?!" Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu berteriak kesal sesaat setelah namja lain yang berada di ruangan itu membanting Ipodnya di meja makan.

"Mereka tak menghargai kita, hyung!" Tao –Namja yang membanting ipod- menjawab lantas berjalan pergi meninggalkan hyung nya sendirian di dapur.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil memandang punggung dongsaengya yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia melirik Ipod Tao yang masih menyala. Ia raih Ipod itu dan membaca artikel di dalamnya.

_**FANS EXO YANG MENYUKAI IDOLA LAIN KARENA TERLALU LAMA MENUNGGU EXO COMEBACK**_

_**...**_

Aluran musik mengalun dalam ruangan yang diketahui sebuah ruang untuk berlatih dance. Seorang namja terlihat meliukkan badannya di depan sebuah kaca besar. Peluhnya sudah membasahi kaos tipis yang ia pakai.

"Kenapa aku masih terlihat kaku?!" Dia berkata terengah-engah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Dia melirik jam dinding. 10.25 pm. Tidak. Ia sudah bertekat tak akan berhenti sebelum tariannya memuaskan. Akhirnya ia kembali menggerakkan badannya.

'Yak, Kim JongDae! Bisakan kau menari dengan baik?! Kau tak ingin memperburuk Video Klip Bukan?!' Kata-kata pelatih tadi siangberputar di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia melakukan kesalahan membuat kakinya sebelah kiri menyandung kaki sebelah kanan.

BUKK

Ia terjatuh.

Tangannya ia simpan di atas lututnya yang tertekuk lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, "Kenapa aku tak bisa menari sebaik member lainnya?" ujarnya lirih.

...

"Ya.. eomma.. maaf baru menghubungi eomma.."

"..."

"Aku juga merindukan eomma dan appa .."

"..."

"Ya.. ini melelahkan, tapi berkat member lain, ini terasa lebih mudah, eomma .."

"..."

"Arraseo .. jaga kesehatan eomma .. Saranghae, eomma.."

Namja tertinggi di EXO itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan sang umma. Ia bersandar pada senderan ranjang. Memejamkan mata melepas penat, "Ini bukan seperti yang kuharapkan..."

END OF TEASER

Gimana?

Ini masih Teaser .. Saya bukannya melanjutkan FF mala publish FF Lain ._.

Lanjut or Delete?

Review Juseyoo ..


	2. Chapter 2

**WE ARE ONE! **

**EXO IMNIDA .**

**Author : Jung YongHwa**

**Genre : Brothership, angst**

**Annyeong~ saya kembali bawa part 1 nya WE ARE ONE! EXO IMNIDA.**

**Hope You Like It, readerdeul ^_^**

PART 1

"Yak! Palli.. irreona~ irreona~ kita harus segera berlatih untuk hari ini. Irreona! Irreona!" Leader dari EXO-K itu berteriak dari satu ruang kamar ke ruang kamar yang lain. Sesekali menepukkan kedua telapak tangan untuk membuat gaduh. Jika membernya tidak segera bangun, ia tak menyerah, ia akan kembali mengitari kamar-kamar member. Bukankah ini tanggung jawabnya sebagai leader? Manager sudah mempercayakannya. Dan it sebuah amanat. Lagipula dirinya senang melakukan ini semua.

Satu persatu member mulai keluar dari kamar dengan berantakan. Tak sedikit yang masih terus menguap. Suho tersenyum, ia menyusul member lain yang menuju ke ruang makan. Beruntung mereka punya Kyungsoo yang selalu bersedia menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Eh? Jongdae eoddiga?" Tanya Kris yang menyadari bahwa membernya kurang seorang.

"eoh? Jongdae? Kurasa ia masih tidur. Ia bahkan baru kembali ke kamar pukul 2 pagi tadi." Jawab Xiumin.

"Memangnya kemana saja dia, hyung?" Tanya Suho.

"Mollayo.."

"sebaiknya kita cepat sarapan lalu berlatih." Ujar Kris.

"Aku tak mau berlatih lagi."

Seluruh member serentak menoleh ke arah seseoarang yang tadi berujar. Sedikit menyernyit mengetahui magnae dari EXO-M lah yang tadi berujar.

"Wae? Bukankah biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat? Kau lelah ne, Tao-er?" Luhan bertanya.

"Ani."

"Atau malah sakit?"

"Ani."

"Wae~?"

Tao menunduk. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, "Untuk apa kita berlatih? Untuk siapa kita berlatih?" Seluruh member bertambah bingung. Kecuali seorang member yang menatap sang dongsaeng dengan sendu.

"Katakan ada apa, Tao?" Kini hyung kesayangannya bertanya.

"Fans, hyung. Yang dimaksud Tao adalah fans. Mereka bahkan tak dapat menunggu kita comeback. Beralih ke grup lain yang gencar meluncurkan lagu-lagu baru. Bukan seperti kita." BaekHyun menyahut.

"Fans ... Seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan.

"Hey, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Mungkin ini karena kita masih bari di dunia hiburan. Kalian tahu? Suatu saat jika nama kita semakin bersinar, akan ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Aku berharap EXO akan semakin terang. Jadi latih diri kalian menerima apapun yang orang katakan mulai dari sekarang. Bukankah WE ARE ONE?!"

Semua member menunduk mendengar omongan Suho. Entah mengapa hati mereka sedikit tidak enak.

"Hey, kemana perginya sikat gigiku?" Jongdae muncul tiba-tiba dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya.

"emm.. mian, hyung.. Itu..."

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Sikat gigimu tidak sengaja ku jatuhkan ke closet."

"MWO?!"

"Hmmpt.."

Mereka semua tertawa. Namun salah satu member tanpa disadari member lainnya memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

**...**

Usai latihan hari itu, semua member EXO masih terlihat bersantai di ruang latihan. Ini masih pukul 7 pagi, dan untungnya jadwal mereka baru dimulai sore nanti.

Tao, Jongdae dan Xiumin nampak tiduran di lantai, mereka terlihat paling lelah diantara seluruh member. Kyungsoo sedang mengikat tali sepatu milik Sehun yang lebih memilih bersandar di bahu Luhan. Si magnae memang manja. Suho sedang berkaca di depan cermin dengan memasang berbagai macam ekspresi. Entah sedang apa dia, dan itu sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan tersendiri baginya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berbuat gaduh di pojok ruangan. Dan yang lainnya memilih diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ah, ini membosankan.. Aku jadi ingin membeli bubble tea.." Keluh Sehun.

"Ayo kita membelinya, Sehun-ah!" Luhan menyahut sembari berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Yey. Leggo!"

Mereka berdua keluar dengan tangan Sehun yang tersampir di bahu Luhan.

"Hey, aku ikut!"Tao mengekor di belakang. Merekapun menghilang di balik pintu ruangan.

"Nanti belikan Tao ne!" namun suara Tao mesih terdengar sampai ke dalam.

"Hey, Baek! Ayo kita membeli ice cream." Kini seorang namja dengan senyum juga telinga yang lebar berujar lantas berdiri sambil menaikkan celana trainingnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Oke! Yang rasa strawberry ne!"

"Andwae. Rasa pisang, Baek."

"Issh.. strawberry!"

"Pisang!"

Duo happy virus EXO itu terus berdebat hingga diluar ruangan.

"Oh, Hey, Jongdae-ah! Kau tak ingin ikut?" Kepala Baekhyun tiba-tiba kembali menyembul di celah pintu.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi tiduran mendudukkan tubuhnya, "Jika kau mentraktirku, aku mau."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "emm.. Baiklah. Berhubung kurasa kau tadi terlalu keras berlatih hingga wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek, Baekhyun yang tampan ini akan mentraktirmu."

"Yahaha.. Oke!" Jongdae berseru senang lalu berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun sambil memegangi celananya.

"Yak! Jongdae! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Baekhyun!" Oh .. itu suara berat milik Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga memang terkenal tak akan pernah diam jika bersama.

Kini ganti seorang namja yang sedari tadi diam mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tumpukan tas mereka. Tangannya merogoh tas miliknya, menarik keluar sebuah MP3. Kemudian tangannya merogoh tas lagi, tapi setelahnya alisnya mengkerut.

"eoh? Dimana Headsetku?" gumamnya.

"Kau melupakan Headsetmu lagi, Yixing-ah?" Tanya Suho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan namja tadi.

"Ahahah.. kau selelu saja, Lay-ah. Bawa MP3 tapi headset tertinggal, bawa headset tapi MP3 tertinggal. Ini, pakai punyaku." Ujar Xiumin sambil menyodorkan headset miliknya. Yixing tidak tau kapan Hyung tertuanya itu berada tepat disampingnya.

"Ne. Gomawo, hyung."

Yixing dan Xiumin kembali duduk. Kini ruangan itu tersisa duo leader, Kris Suho. Juga Lay, Xiumin juga Kai Kyungsoo. KaiSoo nampak sibuk sendiri. Lay juga sedang menyumbat telinganya dengan headset milik Xiumin tadi. Tinggal Kris, Suho dan Wiumin yang nampak mulai berbincang.

Xiumin melirik namja berwajah bule di samping Suho yang sedari tadi diam menopang dagu. "Oi, Dduizhang! Waeyo? Wajah seriusmu itu jelek kau tahu." Ujarnya lantas menyenggol lengan Kris yang menopak dagunya mebuat kepala Kris terantuk ke depan.

"Oh.. wae~? Aku berbuat konyol jelek, serius seperti ini jelek." Kris cemberut membuat Xiumin dan Suho merinding.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kerisseu?" Kini Suho bertanya. Merubah duduknya menjadi menghadap Kris, bersiap mendengarkan.

Kris meluruskan kakinya, tangannya ia gunakan menopang tubuhnya dari belakang. Kepalanya mendongak. "Aku jadi memikirkan soal fans yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan Tao tadi." –dan menghela nafas. Suho dan Xiumin terdiam.

"Itu hak mereka, Kris." Xiumin membuka mulut. Suho menyetujui.

"Lagipula..." Xiumin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Benar kata Baekhyun. Mungkin mereka merasa bosan mendengar lagu kita yang hanya beberapa itu apalagi hingga hampir satu tahun. Kau tau, jika aku menjadi mereka, mungkin aku juga akan berpaling." Perkataan Xiumin nampak seperti menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Dia yang tertua disini. Paling tidak ia bisa menyemangati dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Suho mengangguk-angguk dengan mata menerawang.

Kris mengubah posisinya lagi. Menjadi duduk bersila dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya.."

"Hey! Lagipula, saat kita comeback sebentar lagi, pasti kita akan mendapatkan fans yang lebih banyak! 2 kali lipat –ah 100 kali lipat. Bukankan kita hiatus setahun ini untuk mematangkan segalanya? Sekarang kita punya konsep yang matang! Aku yakin, comeback kita akan luar biasa!" Suho berseru antusias, membuat KaiSooLay memandangnya aneh.

Kris merasa sedikit terhibur terlihat dari bibirnya yang yang kini mengembangkan senyum coolnya, "Kau benar, JunMyeon-ah. Kita akan buat seluruh dunia mengenal siapa itu EXO! Yahaha .." Kris tertawa dan itu jauh membuat Suho dan Xiumin merinding.

"uhh.. aku lapar. Ayo kita beli tteokbeoki!" Lay berseru keras membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu menoleh.

"Geurae! Kajja. Junmyeon akan mentraktir kita!"

"Yak! Wu YiFan! Aku kemarin su-"

KRING~ KRING~ #KekBunyiSepedaMasa

Ucapan Suho terpotong oleh suara ponsel Kris tanda panggilan masuk. Kris menekan gambar hijau di ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di telinga. "Yeoboseyo, appa?"

Suho memerhatikan Kris, hingga ia menyernyit melihat ekspresi Kris berubah sesaat sebelum menutup telepon.

"Ada apa, Kris?"

"eo-eommaku.. jatuh sakit."

"MWO?!" KaiSoo serempak berteriak kaget. Suho, Lay dan Xiumin membeku.

"A-aku harus pergi!"

"KRIS!/KRIS HYUNG!" Terlambat. Kris berlari cepat berkat kakinya yang panjang.

**T.B.C**

**Cuplikan Chap Depan :**

_"Yeoboseyo? Noona?"  
_

_"..."_

_"tolong pesankan aku tiket menuju Kanada sekarang juga."_

_"..."_

_"Gwaenchana."_

_"..."_

_"Aku tak peduli. yang terpenting saat ini adalah eomma."_

_"..."_

_"Ya.. walaupun aku harus keluar dari EXO."_

_..._

**Annyeong .. **

**saya rasa ndak banyak yang minat sama Fict ini ya? :(  
**

**Gomawo yang kemarin sudah review ^^ #bow**

**Yang udah baca, review?**

**see you ..**

**oh ya.. tambahan ..**

**konflik 1 : Kris sempat dikabarkan keluar dari EXO sebelum mereka comeback XOXO. Yang menyebabkan Comeback mereka diundur hingga bulan Mei.**


End file.
